User blog:YT: General Masher/Is Boom Beach unbalanced?
Introduction Just a few things I should say before moving on with the actual blog: 1. This is NOT the truth, these are simply my opinions on what I think is balanced or not. 2. If you think Boom Beach is (un)balanced, let me know why you came up with that conclusion. 3. There's no reason to hate me just because I went against your opinions, do what disclaimer #2 says and we'll talk. With that said, let's get started! What I think is Balanced This is what I don't have a problem with about the game, I think Supercell should keep the following: NPC Bases This may seem akward, but I think the NPC Bases we get are fair game. If you get something like Thunder Cats at HQ level 12 or 13 and you have maxed out offense, you can beat it easily. Or if you get it at HQ level 14 and you don't have maxed offense, it could still be beaten (though it may take a couple tries). Various strategies can be used to beat the NPC Bases including some expected strategies like Rooka, Hooka, Smooka, Warriors, T-Med, Grank-Med, Scanks and maybe a few other I haven't mentioned. However, some wierd combos like Grens and Zookas may work too or even Smokey Warrior-Scorcher. There's a ton of stuff you can do at NPC Bases, especially concerning the fact that you don't have to wait for the owner of the base to sleep then attack. However, you will have to man up and get soe of the harder NPC Bases like Shock Therapy or Holiday Blast or...(shivers), Recoil. Only issue with this is the loot is low, but despite that you can still have fun with those creative bases! PvP Layouts Honestly, there isn't an overpowered base layout used by other players that's completely dominating other players. You can still defend your base or attack a base with the certain layout, you could defend your base with a straight base layout or a corner base layout or a beachfront base layout or a dock base layout (low levels). You may be beating the Warriors because the Gunboat forked out 8-10 Smoke Screens or defeating the Grenadiers because they take forever to beat your corner base, but Hooka and T-Med can play a little game of "follow the Flare" at the empty side of the island and attack from there. You may be pounding Hooka, T-Med and Grenadiers before they land on your beachfront base, but the Warriors supported by Smoke Screens will take it down in no time! You either win or lose when you have a middle base layout and there's no determining wether you beat someone by skilled building placement or by simply boosting all 5 or 6 or 7 of your ice statues and then pulling off the win like that. You may be pounding Hooka and Warriors with your straight base layout because your Laser Beam Mk 3 is sitting at the front waiting to massacre the Zookas, but T-Med and Grenadiers will outrange or outclass all of that simply because they have more health and range. You can still build a base layout that may counter two popular troop combinations but the other two will beat you, which is why I think attacking is balanced. Events Sure, people complain about the Imitation Game and how "low the loot is" due to some kind of bug they assume Supercell hasn't fixed. But there are other events that are out there and are more balanced and more predictable. For example: Dr. (s)T(range) has base layouts in stages 5-7 that are unpredictable or stages 3-4 if you are a low level, but could be beaten by 1 boat of zookas due to the player's pure skills or by doing a normal attack strategy. Although you may fail because either you don't scout the 7th stage or you attack unboosted, you can still learn from your mistakes and improve compared to last time. Hammerman Strikes Back (I wonder where they got the name...Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back) That out of the way, you can beat Hammerman if you have a good defensive layout or boost all 5 or 6 or 7 of your ice statues. Once again if you're having trouble at stage 7, switch your buildings around and learn from your mistakes. Gearheart (I don't have a joke to insert here) is balanced too, despite the fact that she has heavily boosted ice (I'd say the same tier as Tinderbox). You can attack her 5 times and you could do various strategies on her base like doing a Smooka solo or chearing out some defenses before dropping your troops or even do a Grenadier push to clear some room so that you don't have to use as much GBE compared to operation attacks. Even if you do fail, your progress is saved meaning everything you've destroyed or damaged doesn't reset. It stays like that giving you an advantage over Gearheart. If you are having trouble on events, I recommend watching these guys for help: Anon Moose-Best Smooka Youtuber. Beardaholic-Best T-Med Youtuber Boom Beach Strategy-Best Events Youtuber (an all arounder to be precise) Solracotos-Best RZMC Youtuber. BullCable-Good Hammerman Strikes Back Youtuber The Chicken-Sometimes he does events, I remember requesting him to do RMC against Dr T and he did it lol. Troops Of course all the troops are balanced...except the Cryoneer which really needs a buff, but we'll talk about the unbalance later in this blog. I like how all the troops are balanced (except the cryos), this means more wierd troop combos and creative strategies. I was gonna say the game is rigged since Scanks was dominating Boom Beach, then the Hot Pot and Grappler came (and at a perfect time lol)! Now I'm gonna talk about them: Rifleman Man they could sure use a visual change each time they get upgraded, but then pretty much every troop needs one except the Medics up. Supercell should stick with The Lemonade's suggestions, click here for that. Rifleman ready! Let's take the fight to the enemy! These are the first troops unlocked once you start playing the game, and for good reason. They're the basic "overwhelm the enemy" troops in this strategy game, cause we get other variations of them in other games (Barbarians in Clash of Clans and Assault Units in Call of Duty Heroes). Although their damage, health and range isn't the best, their movement speed and unit size make up for that. I mean seriously, you can have up to 156 riflemen and only lose 40 (if paired with Medics). As I've said before, they overwhelm the enemy with their excellently small unit size. Sniper Towers, Cannons, Boom Cannons and Boom Mines (as well as Shock Blasters and Grapplers) will rage at the Riflemen since they only kill 1 of the...what, 156? They could still be countered though, Mines, Mortars, Flamethrowers, Rocket Launchers, Shock Launchers and Shock Mines (as well as Doom Cannons, yes, DOOM CANNONS! and Hot Pots). They don't co-operate well with some troops but the oens they can do well with are Tanks, Medics and oddly enough...Scorchers. I'm done with them, let's move on. Heavy Hey, greeat! The HQ is finally big enough for us Heavies.We're tough enough to walk straight into the line of fire. Let's go get them! Heavies are unlocked once you manage to upgrade your HQ to Level 2, they're the "big bulky point blank troops that can take 100 hits from a Machine Gun (sarcasm here lol) and still stay alive". Their health is great and their range is good enough to keep the Zookas in the back alive...unless the Heavies hide under a Rocket Launcher's blind spot, then the Zookas are screwed. Their moement speed is good, slightly less than a Rifleman's but still works. Their unit size is meh, you can't fit 10 Heavies on a boat as of now which is fair since they're quite beefy. Their damage is the only bad thing about it, aside from the unit size at lower levels. They can take beatings from Sniper Towers, Mines, Mortars, Machine Guns, Flamethhrowers, Rocket Launchers, Shock Launchers (when Zookas back them up) and Shock Mines (as well as Laser Beams). They suck against Cannons, Boom Cannons and Boom Mines (as well as Shock Blasters, Doom Cannons, Hot Pots and Gapplers). Sadly they only co-operate well with one troop, Zookas. Speaking of Zookas... Zooka Need something blown to bits? A few shots from my bazooka will destroy any emeny building! Now we're talking about the "damage doers" in this game, the Zookas! They are unlocked at HQ Level 5 and can do a good amount of damage, people will say "they're overpowered" when they aren't. Let's look at their stats! Their damage is BEYOND EXCELLENT (more sarcasm lol) and their unit size is great, just 1 more than that of a Rifleman's. Their range is also very good, as the game says in the hint bar while you're game is loading "they can outrange Flamethrowers." Mic drop right there! Their movement speed is bad but not even that is the worst thing about them, which is their health. They could be 1 shot killed by...just about anything. Snipers, Mines, Mortars, Machine Guns, Cannons, Boom Cannons, Boom Mines, Rocket Launchers especially and Shock Launchers (as well as Shock Blasters, (shivers), Laser Beams, Doom Cannons, Hot Pots and Grapplers). I actually lied about their 1 shot killed thing, Shock Mines don't do the damage needed to take down Zookas. As the unit size says they do good against and bad against the same defenses associated with Riflemen, minus the Flamethrowers. They co-operate well with some other troops, including Heavies, Scorchers and Smoke Screens...yes, SMOKE SCREENS! I made a blog about Smooka, click here for that. Warriors We're a warrior tribe of many strong men! Let us join your fight against the invaders! "Fast, furious (you know the reference), strong, what could possibly be their weakness?" I hear you say, we'll get to that later. Warriors are unlokced at HQ Level 8 and are, uh...specialized. Their movement speed and damage are excellent, along with their good unit size. Their health is meh, they can tank 10 shots from a Machine Gun but they won't last forever. Their range is the worst part about them, unless you exploit that then their health will be the worst part about them. But at lower levels just like the Heavies, it's their unit size. They can last against Sniper Towers, Mines, Mortars and Rocket Launchers (as well as Laser Beams) but every other defense will shred them into pieces. A massive cluser(you know what) of Mines can severely injure or if not kill a LOT of warriors. Machine Gins and Fmalethrowers can deal with Warriors fast, (Boom) Cannons can 1 shot kill a Warrior along with Boom Mines, Shock Launchers and Shock Mines slow them down as they approach the HQ with their best companions. Shock Blasters, Doom Cannons, Hot Pots and Grapplers can be somwehat troublemakers. Like the Heavies sadly they only do good with one troop, DANG IT! How did you know it was the Smoke Screen? Whatever, moving on! Tank Tank ready for battle! This baby has a long range cannons and thick armor to boot. OH YEAH, NOW WE'RE TALKING! Tanks are unlocked at HQ Level 11, and are recommended to be used at HQ Level 12 since you can load 2 Tanks per boat by then. Surely their stats are unstoppable, right? Let's take a look! The best thing about the Tanks is their perfect combination of damage, range and health. Everything else sucks though...their unit size is big which makes sense but still bothers people, and their movement speed is awful! Who approved that anyways (even Scorchers travel a LOT faster than these fatties)? But you know what kills me about them? They cost GBE to be deployed, I'm not joking! It costs 2 GBE to deploy 1, 4 to deploy 2 and 6 to deploy 3, what?! I guess that balances them from being too overpowered. They do well against Sniper Towers (suck it Lemonade!), Mines, Mortars (which is funny because Mortars in real life can kill a tank instantaneously), Machine Guns, Flamethrowers (just like Zookas), and Rocket Launchers (as well as Laser Beams and sometimes Hot Pots). They suck against Cannons, Boom Cannons, Boom Mines, Shock Launchers and Shock Mines (as well as Shock Blasters, Doom Cannons and Grapplers). Good news, they can co-operate well with actual troops! Those are Scorchers, Medics and oddly enough Riflemen. More information coming soon... Category:Blog posts